I Want You To Want Me
by moonstar317
Summary: Derek and Casey are in love with eachother. There's many problems one being they're parents are married and that makes them stepsiblings and Caseys with Sam. What will happen? Who will come forward, if they do or not? DASEY!


**Well this is a DASEY! Of course, Derek is having major feelings for Casey and he doesn't know what to do. Casey has been dating Sam for about a month and a half now and every time Derek sees them together he gets nauseous and very jealous. Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**DEREKS POV**

I watched in disgust as Sam walked in the door...with Casey...hand in hand. Ugh now their kissing and acting all lovey dovey. Makes me so sick. Sam isn't right for her. Okay, let me stop there and fill you in. Sam and Casey have been going out for about 1 month and a half. Sam is my best friend and Casey is my step sister. I just don't think there right for eachother. Honestly, ugh...I don't know how to say this. It's just so wrong but I can't help it. I noticed these feelings about month ago, a few weeks after they had already started dating. It's just when me and Case get into these arguments it's like I purposely want to start fights just for the communication. I...I think I love her. Whenever she's around me I feel...words can't explain it. I've never felt this way about a girl. Normally, I'll date a girl and forget about her the day after we break up. Me and Casey have never gone out, and I feel this way. It's almost impossible to go out with her because for one she's going out with Sam, who knows how long that will last, and two, shes hates me. I need to get over this feeling coming over me ASAP, shes forbidden. Not only is she dating my best friend, but she's my STEPSISTER! It may not be a relation by blood, but my dad is in love with her mom! He's never been happier in his life, I would ruin everything. I just can't help but wonder...what if? Great, Sam's leaving, maybe I should talk to her. But what would I say? Casey I love you, I want you I need you oh baby oh baby. No, no I'll go up stairs for now and then tonight at eleven I'll go into her room and talk to her. Yep, that's it. That's what I'll do.

**CASEYS POV**

I watched Sam as he gave me a kiss goodbye and walked out the door. There was something different this time that he kissed me though. Actually, I've been having these feelings all week. It's just when Sam kisses me I just don't feel that spark. We hardly talk anymore and when we do, I'm the one who starts up the conversation. I used to think we agreed on everything but then I thought about it, and it's when I say something he agrees with it. I just don't feel he's speaking the truth and I also don't feel me and him are right for each other. Plus, theres something else. I have feelings for someone else. I never thought this could be possible, especially for the person I have these feelings for, but it is. Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. It's Derek. I know, you're probably in shock right now, believe me, I was to when I first realized this. It's weird you know, all we do is fight, he is constantly getting on my nerves and...I don't know. Theres just something about Derek that you don't know what's going to happen or anything. Two reasons this sucks is because Derek hates me and our parents our married. Derek is my stepbrother, it's not like were blood or anything, but since my mom married Derek's dad, she's never been happier in her life. I really don't want to ruin that.

**DINNER THAT NIGHT**

Derek and Casey were both very quiet that night at dinner. Edwin, Lizzie, Nora, George and even Marti notice this. Their normally used to them fighting at the dinner table, but not tonight. They decide to let it go and strike up a conversation.

"So Casey, how are you and Sam?" Derek cringes upon hearing Sams name.

"Yea, were fine, just fine." She tries to sound as enthused as she can, but she just doesn't feel that way for him anymore.

"May I be excused?" Derek is just disgusted hearing that her and Sam are fine, but he also hears a hint of lying in her voice, and this bugs him a lot. He decides to go up to his room to do some thinking. Meanwhile, Casey is confused. 'Derek never passes up a meal, something must be wrong.' After dinner she decides to go up to Derek's room to see whats wrong with him. It's not her turn to do the dishes that night, so she is at least happy about that.

**DEREK'S ROOM**

Casey has reached Derek's door. She hears the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace playing in his room. She's knows something is definitely up then. Derek only listens to Three Days Grace when he's mad or in deep thought about something. 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"Come in!" Derek's says in a 'I'm feeling down, what do you want' kind of voice.

"Hey" Casey says this with a sigh.

"Hey" Derek is wondering why she's in his room in the first place, after all she supposedly 'hates' him.

"Derek, is something wrong, because if there is you can tell me." Casey is concerned but she tries not to show to much emotion for Derek to get suspicious.

"Yea, I'm fine." Derek is just gonna be mean here due to the fact he is confused and very doubtful.

"Okay, but I need to tell you something, and I need your approval before I do it."

"Do what?" Derek thinks that this is going to be something like going somewhere with Sam and he was not in the mood to hear something like that.

"Well, I know your Sams best friend and I just don't think that were working." 'YES!' Derek thought.

"Well, I mean if thats how you feel, I'm not going to stop you from breaking up with him. It doesn't really matter to me. He'll get over it, besides you two haven't been going out for too long. It's only been a month and a half, so I mean go ahead."

Casey was shocked at Derek's response. She expecting him to say no, he does good at hockey when your with him. But no, Derek seemed fine with it, which was shocking.

"Okay, I'm actually going to go call him now, so I'll talk to you later...I guess, thanks."

"No problemo." Derek felt slightly guilty as Casey walked out of his room but he couldn't help but be happy.

**DEREK'S POV**

Okay, Casey is going to break up with Sam. Well, that's one thing off the bad things list. That still doesn't make it seem right though. The whole stepsister thing is still bugging the hell out of me. Well, that's just too bad. Tonight I'm telling Casey exactly how I feel. I don't care what she thinks. I have to get this out in the open. George and Nora just won't find out. That's right, they won't know anything about it.

**CASEY'S POV**

Well I just got off the phone with Sam. He took okay. Actually, he kinda felt the same way. So I don't feel bad for this decision after all. But now, I have to worry and focus on Derek. Should I tell him. No he'll hate me even more than he already does. I have to. I'll tell him to...'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' br

**NO ONE'S POV/CASEY'S ROOM**

"Who is it?" Someone had just knocked. Without whoever it was answering Derek walked in.

"Derek! What are you doing, somethin wrong?" Casey was acting really jumpy which made Derek wonder.

"Yea, did you talk to Sam?" It was funny because Derek had his right hand on his head as though he was nervous about asking. Casey didn't care on bit though because she thought it looked sexy.

"Yea, he took it well. He kinda felt the same way." Derek was happy to hear this. He thought that Sam would be torn apart. For a moment there was an awkward silence where both were just looking around when finally in unison they both said "I need to talk to you...You go first" There was a quick snicker there.

"Derek, I might as well start, breaking up with Sam had other reasons than what I told you." Derek was confused. She hesitated for a moment thinking that she should stop there, but she went on. "Derek, I've been thinking about it, I...I...I love you, there I said it, I know you hate me and you are probably thinking that I'm crazy right now but..."

At that moment Derek was so happy he just leaned in and kissed Casey. "Case, I love you too, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." They both gazed into each other eyes and kissed again. This time the kiss became more passionate. Derek's tongue glided into Casey's mouth and Casey moaned softly. After they kissed they noticed that Casey had left her door open, and George and Nora were standing right there.

**THE END**

**I NEED REVIEWS, I WANT TO HEAR YOUR RESPONSES, COME ON PEOPLE DON'T MAKE ME BEG!!!! THIS WAS MY FIRST ONESHOT SO I NEED REVIEWS. WAS THIS GOOD?**


End file.
